Como el Poeta ama a su musa
by FranMoony
Summary: Universo Alterno!... Draco es un Famoso Poeta.. que nuncca se ha enamorado... hasta que encuntra a ese alguien...a su pequeño Angel... Slash! DMHP... ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD(dedicado a quienes me mandaron review en los fics pasados)
1. Cuando el Poeta conoce a su musa!

Buenu! Aquí me tienen haciendo otro Fic ¡!!!! Slash por supuesto.. XDD.. -... de mi pareja favorita Claro esta!...

Universo Alterno!... con los personajes de Harry Potter...

Este fic va dedicado! A:

Atalanta de Tebas y Zei Kinomiya / Ivanov / Chang por los reviews en mi Fic.. What the hell are you wating for?

Y a Double-Sense por el Diario Secreto de ChonCha...

Muchas! Gracias por haberme dejado un review! se los agradezco!

Como el Poeta ama a su musa...

Siempre creí que amar era algo maravilloso... como un autor de obras, debía saberlo...

Recorría Ciudades... buscando un nuevo amor... puerto tras puerto como un marinero... buscando una amante para una nueva tonada...

La Poesía... vieja amiga mía.... que con sus letras... se expresan sensaciones... yo... me considero (como me gusta llamarle) Dueño de versos... Poeta...

Se a dicho siempre que para una inspiración se necesita un Gran amor... yo conseguía escritura... por pasar una buena noche... con una de esas chicas... que van en las calles vendiéndose...

Escribo versos de amor... sin haber amado a alguien... me inspiro leyendo poemas de mi autor favorito... pero... no he sentido...

Marco en un pequeño diario... un joven... de alrededor de 22 años...Malfoy era su apellido.. nombre.. Draco Malfoy... reconocido poeta a tan corta edad...

El era Blanco...mas bien... pálido... alto... con sus ojos penetrantes de un color azul con toque grises... con el pelo Rucio platino... amado por la chicas.. y también por chicos...

Vivía y disfrutaba de la vida en su lugar que lo vio nacer.. Londres... aunque la mayoría de tiempo viajaba...

Sus versos encantaban a cualquiera que los leía o escuchaba.... Enamoraba a todo aquel que encontraba...

Melancólico se levanto de su escritorio.. aquel lugar donde se disponía a escribir bellas palabras de amor eterno...

Miro por su ventana... tenia una hermosa vista... de uno de los mejores apartamentos de la ciudad... si tenia dinero... pero el no era de lujos.. mas bien era muy sencillo...

Disfrutaba de una taza de café bien cargado... y viendo la lluvia caer... o las lagrimas de un ángel en pena... como el escribió en una de sus poesías...

Se disponía a bajar a la ciudad para un evento... lo cual lo habían invitado... solo para gente selecta...

Se puso la mejor de sus ropas... y se dispuso a marchar de su refugio...

Cuando al fin llego.... noto su lugar de destino...

Era un bello castillo... adornado con lo mejor de todo... se notaba que era una fiesta pera una clase especial de la sociedad...

Estaba todo iluminado... todo esto seria en el Patio del palacio... un gran Jardín...

Ya habían varios invitados establecidos... conversando de temas de Cultura hasta Política...

Después de divagar por todo el lugar... llena de gente la cual era muy distinta a el... no se sentía cómodo... prefería marcharse...

Cuando yo lo había decidido....

A lo lejos vio un chico... aproximadamente de su edad... recostado en el pasto... parecía que venia vestido para la fiesta... pero no disfrutaba de ella.... y prefería distanciarse... Esta observando la hacia arriba.. sin prestar atención de quien lo miraba... la Luna... objetivo fijo de este extraño chico... la luz lunar embriagaba el ambiente...

Draco al darse cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo... sacudió su cabeza... ahora si se marcharía...

Pero no pudo despegar la vista de este muchacho.... algo.. sin saber lo que era... le dio animo para que se acercara...

Era una completa idiotez lo que estaba haciendo... pero... eso ya no importaba...

Cuando ya estaba lo Suficiente mente cerca... causo un escaso ruido haciendo que el otro chico de sobresaltara...

-Quien anda ahí?! – Pregunto el chico... después de haber reaccionado del susto.. con ojos desconfiados...

-Calma... tan solo soy un humilde servidor... – Trato Draco de tranquilizar al chico... y en esos escasos segundos examinarlo...

Como supuso tendrían una misma edad... sus ojos es eso momentos demostraban desconfianza.. con el entre ceño fruncido.. pudo notar el color Verde con su cabellos negro.. muy oscuro... o es que la noche le juega un engaño?.... tenia una vestimenta muy sencilla... un abrigo negro... que tapaba toda la demás prendas de vestir... lo único que sobresalía era su bufanda verde...

-Como quiere que me calme... si me doy cuenta que un perfecto extraño me estaba observando... – Respondió enojado... perece que si se había molestado...

-Auch... que duro – dijo Draco divertido.. tratando de sonar dolido... – No fue mi intención molestarlo... y discúlpeme si lo hice – agrego educadamente...

Pudo apreciar que este chico.. era.. un.. tanto... especial?... a menudo no le gustaba socializar con personas.. pero el era... diferente...

-No... no importa.... – agrego aquel chico... volviendo su mirada hacia el suelo....

-Seguro no sigue molesto? – Trato de sacar conversación... si lo dejaba ahí.. no creía que le dirigiera la palabra...

-No... claro que no... – respondió el otro... se había sorprendido la pregunta... esperaba cualquier otra casa... abrió mas sus hermosos ojos.. para luego suavizarse... – no me he molestado con usted.....

-Entones conmigo no!?.... pero si esta molesto por algo... – dedujo feliz Draco...

El chico extraño... levanto la vista hacia quien había conocido... estableciendo una conversación... sin siquiera saber su nombre... encontraba esta situación... algo.. divertida...

-Pues... no creo que le interese...

-Claro que si... cree usted que le estaría preguntando si no me interesara?..

-Creo que no... – el chico suspiro.. como había llegado a esto?... – pues.. vera... hace poco descubrí que tengo un padre... ya que yo siempre me crié con mi madre sabiendo que no tenia uno...

El chico paro en según... iba a contar una experiencia muy intima.. con... ese...ese.. chico?... que no tiene-ni-la-mas-mínima-idea-de-como-se-llama... pero.. algo le expiraba confianza... habrá sido aquélla encantadora sonrisa?....

-Cuando me confesaron que si tenia uno... – continuo el chico..- me tendría que ir a vivir con el... yo pedía un explicación a mi madre... ella me dijo que seria mejor para mi...

Draco.. escuchaba atentamente el relato... en verdad le sorprendió que aquel chico confiara en el... sin haberlo conocido... y eso.... lo alegraba....

-Pues... con mi madre... siempre fuimos muy humildes.... y... creía que lo mejor para mi era irme con mi padre a Londres donde tenia una situación económica que yo me merecía... y que ella no podría entregarme.... – las lagrimas corrían por su fino rostro - ... Me alejaron de ella... a vivir un una persona que se hacia llamar mi padre... que estuvo haciendo todos esos años... cuando yo era solo un infante?... – como sus lagrimas recurrían un largo camino hasta caer... vino un escalofrió...

Draco noto esto... casi por inercia... paso un brazo por los hombros del chico... atrayéndolo mas hacia si... como una muestra de apoyo... y consolación... no quería que sufriera mas... quería protegerlo....

Aquel chico se sobresalto... por el firme abrazo que lo sostenía... le daba calor y apoyo... se sentía muy bien... no quería que lo dejara...

-Pues... mírame... ahora... a pasado un año desde que me mude.. vivo en un apartamento muy caro.. con todo le que se me negó cuando era pequeño... pero que no necesitaba... nunca veo a ese señor... mi supuesto padre... trabaja todo el día... y el único tiempo de caridad que paso con el son en estas fiesta... para persona.. "millonarias e importantes"... y yo sigo sin adaptarme... – ahora el sollozo se hizo mas fuerte... tanto así que hundió su cara contra el pecho de Draco....

Draco se sorprendió por el acto tan repentino... pero lo atrajo mas a el... para que se sintiera seguro... y que se desahogara..

-Digamos que no eres el único... puede que para algunas personas soy conocido.. pero no de este ambiente... – Susurro dulcemente al chico... quien levanto la vista para mirarlo... al ver eso.. le regalo una de sus sonrisas sinceras... muy poco gente la conocía...

-En serio?... – fue todo lo que atino a decir....

-En serio...- afirmo...-.. y... como te llamas...???

Ambos se dieron cuanta de la situación en la que estaban sin tener idea de quienes eran... y tarde o temprano tenia que preguntárselo...

-Harry.... Harry Potter... – le sonrió dulcemente este…

-Que bello nombre... un gusto... – siguió - el mío es Draco... Draco Malfoy...

Harry abrió nuevamente sus bellos ojos verde esmeraldas... Draco Malfoy?... ese nombre le era conocido... se separo un poco del abrazo para poder verlo mejor... hasta que por fin pudo reconocer de quien se trataba...

-Tu.... tu eres.... – Harry fue interrumpido...

-Puede que me conozcas... por el nombre... pero no por lo que soy... como u espejo te da una imagen... que al mismo tiempo es verdadera y engañosa... – recito dulcemente Draco.. al chico...

-Sabia que eras tu... – sonrió alegre Harry... Draco Malfoy era un poeta... siempre había leído de el.. y de su poesía... a el le encantaba la poesía... pero cuando se trataba de escribirla era un desastre... por eso solo se dedico a leer... y dejar que los profesionales hicieran lo suyo...

Esto era muy raro... apenas Harry pronuncio esas Palabras lo abrazo con mas fuerza... no sabia lo que le pasaba... pero era agradable...

Después de esto... levanto lentamente su cabeza... para ver a los ojos al brillante poeta...

Esto era un momento muy... mágico... el tiempo se detuvo...

Draco aprecio lo bello que era el chico.... de nombre Harry... parecía un Ángel...

Sus caras se fueron acercando... se podía notar la reparación del otro sobre ellos... y eso era delicioso... se acercaban poco a poco... lento.. cada vez mas lento... parecía una tortura que disfrutaban...

Cuando sus labios ya se iban a juntar....

-HARRY! HIJO!...HARRY DONDE ESTAS!?... YA NOS VAMOS!...- Grito un hombre... lejos... buscando a su hijo...

Los dos chicos se miraron... y se separaron bruscamente... todo se había arruinado...

-Yo... yo... me tengo que ir... – tartamudo un sonrojado Harry... estaba muy avergonzado..

-Esta bien... no te preocupes... – trato de mantenerse calmado Draco...

Harry se levanto del lugar... lentamente...cuando se iba a darse vuelta para despedirse... sintió unos labios en los suyos... tan solo fueron segundos... para el.. la eternidad...

Cuando por fin se separaron... Draco sonreía.... Harry estaba rojo... muy rojo...

-Nos volveremos a ver... verdad?... – musito Harry... esperanzado de volverlo haber... pero... si eso no era posible?... si ya no lo volviera a ver.. se olvidaría de el?... bajo la vista..

-Verdad... nos volveremos a haber... eso te lo aseguro... y anda... te aseguro que ya se están preocupando por ti.. – respondió Draco... dándole un toque de gracias.. para que Harry no se entristeciera mas..

Cuando por fin se dispuso a ir... sentían que sus pasos eran pesados... no quería alejarse.. pero tenia que hacerlo....

-Adiós... – fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir Harry... antes de salir corriendo.. antes de que se arrepintiera y volviera con Draco...

Este sonrió para si.... nunca antes le había pasado algo similar... nunca antes se había enamorado... no ... hasta ahora...

Continuara...

Buenu!... espero que aya sido de su agrado!....

Pronto saldrán mas personajes... y la historia se ira desarrollando.. no se de cuantos capitulo serán... pero.. hay veremos.. n.n....

Buenu!... por favor! – La autora se arrodilla – TT.. les agradecería Reviews!... eso haría que siguiera escribiendo... me da fuerzas.. para saber que alguien le gusta las cosas que escribo.. XDD...

De nuevo Gracias!!!


	2. Buscandote en mis recuerdos

Holas! de nuevo! n.n...

Primero que nada! debo agradecer por un review! T.T Que me hace muy FELIZ!...

Este capitulo se lo dedico a:

Dani Felton: Pues! Yo también adoro todos los fics que tengan que ver con Draco y Slash -.. en especial si es con Harry XDD. Y aquí tengo el 2° Cap.! Te cuidas! Besos!

Ok! Aquí el 2° Cap!..

Como el Poeta ama a su musa 

Buscándote en mis recuerdos

Después de todo lo que había pasado, Draco llego a su apartamento, todo el viaje hasta su hogar había estado pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Se tiro de boca a su cama. Estaba muy cansado.

Desde que llego, el encuentro con Harry y lo mas importante, ese maravilloso beso. No había sido de esos simples sin sentimiento solo llenos de deseo, de nada mas. Hasta en algunos caso... vacíos.

Este fue diferente, lleno de ternura, lento y corto, pero capaz de desarmar al mas fuerte de los soldados.

Fueron tan solo segundos, los segundos mas importantes de su insignificante vida, había probado la contexturas de sus labios, mas que eso!... había probado el néctar de los dioses!.

Draco se extraño al pesar esto, nunca se había sentido así con nadie, nunca se había ilusionado tanto por un simple beso, que de simple no tiene Nada.

Sonrió, sonrió como nunca lo había hecho. Por fin encontró un motivo para vivir, sus motivo?... como buen enamorado, encontraría la felicidad con el.

Pero, todo lo que pensaba era muy apresurado, apenas la había conocido, apenas fue un beso fugaz...

Que pasaba, que Harry por el momento de intimidad que estuvo con el, solo por instinto lo beso?, si tan solo fue por inercia, y nada mas?...

Draco entristeció, tan solo pensar en eso, lo desesperaba. Pero...

Esa pequeña muestra de cariño era tan profunda, que no tenia la menor duda que Harry sintiera algo por el, aunque sea tan solo amistad por el momento, cualquier esperanza, lo hacia feliz.

Después de tanto reflexionar, poco a poco Draco se quedo dormido, el cansancio lo gano. Dejo que Morfeo lo derrumbara.

Cuando por fin los rayos de Sol tocaron su umbral, estos se filtraron hasta su dormitorio, haciendo que el Joven poeta despertara perezosamente.

Se levanto poco a poco.. hasta recordar los sucesos de la noche pasada.

Por fin recupero lo compostura, se ve al baño para alistarse, pronto serio navidad y necesitaba bajar para las compras para la época.

Nunca la verdad se había preocupado de tener su apartamento acorde con la decoración navideña. Pero, desde ayer se sentía diferente! Lleno de vida!.

Pero antes!... quería encontrar a Su Harry, tan solo sabia su nombre y apellido. Eso no lo ayudaba mucho. Le prometió volver a verlo. Y tenia la intención de cumplirla.

Después de un rato por fin estuvo listo. Se hizo una taza de Café cargado, como a el le gustaba. Y busco un pedazo de hoja y con un lápiz empezó a crear unas pequeñas pero delicadas estrofas. Tenia una idea, para su búsqueda. Pero la tenia de segunda opción. Esperando que funcionase.

Cuando por fin termino. Arreglo algunas de sus pertenencias que iba a necesitar. Y bajo al centro de la ciudad.

Habían muchas tiendas ya con los adornos de navidad, algunas se lucían por su bello esplendor, vestidas de gala para tal celebración.

Se fue a comprar un pino (Blanco)( de mentira claro, los de verdad no son autorizados, ya que se trata de protegerlos para que no los talen). Con adornos Verdes y platas... Por alguna casualidad adoraba esos colores.

Cintas como adornos apartes, Velas y pequeñas figuritas de formas con la característica de la época: Campanas, Pascueros; muñecos de nieve; renos.. etc...

Registro todo lo que había comprado, para ver si le faltaba algo. Cuando comprobó que todo estaba en orden. Se dispuso a lo mas importante. Los Obsequios. No tenia muchas personas a quien regalar. El no era muy de amigos. pero habían personas que si se lo merecían, ya que habían estado con el en las buenas y en las malas...

Y claro! Uno para Harry!... aunque se preguntaba que es lo que le gustaba?, apenas lo conoció ayer, y no tenia idea de sus gustos, eso era un gran problema!. Pero, se podía solucionar, solo tenia que encontrar a Harry antes de la pascua y descubrir que es lo que quería...

Por fin! llego a una tienda para comprar el primer obsequio, era un perfumería, este seria el regalo perfecto para su madre. Busco entre los mas solicitados y caros. Tenia que encontrar lo mejor para ella!, siempre lo había apoyado.

Al terminar la compra fue a otro establecimiento, uno en el que vendían artículos de deporte. Para su mejor amigo Blaise. Blaise Zabbini.. puede que este un poco loco, pero al fin y al cabo era su amigo, gracias a el pudo publicar sus poemas y hacerse conocido. Y que pronto... visitaría....

Al rato todo lo planeado ya lo había comprado.

Ahora solo necesitaba encontrar a Harry, pero no tenia ninguna pista, como comenzaría?. Usaría sus métodos. Y para eso necesitaba de su mejor amigo. Este le debía un favor, y pensaba que era el momento para cobrárselo.

Había caminado bastante rato por un parque. Hasta llegar a un edificio bajito, pero se veía que era de una empresa. Era una editorial de uno de los periódicas mas importantes de Londres. " El Reportero".... ese era su nombre, era en el primer periódico que publico su poesía y lo hizo conocido.

Esta historia concordaba con la de su amigo. Simple! Su amigo era uno de los editores de este Periódico!. Gran ventaja!.

Pidió a la Secretaria del lugar, solicitando ver a su amigo. Esta le informo y lo accedieron a pasar.

Al final del pasillo se encontraba la puerta que se dirigía a la oficina que buscaba.

Toco tres veces la puerta, esta que escucho un sonido que lo invitaba a pasar.

Ahí estaba su amigo sentado, o mas bien recostado en su butaca. Era un chico de su misma edad, con su pelo castaño y ojos cobalto. Puede que tenga un puesto importante. Pero no por su orden.

Era un salita amplia. Con varios cajones con archivos. Algunos recuadros en las paredes. Y el escritorio. Bastante simple. Pero muy desordenado para su gusto.

El chico se levanto deprisa para saludar al recién llegado!

-Buenas! Mi amigo!... Por fin de dignaste a venir a verme Draco!. Tanto tiempo! – Abrazo el chico feliz a su amigo. Se notaba en su voz que se encontraba alegre.

-Blaise! Nunca cambias verdad!... y siento no poder haber venido mas seguido a verte! Es que este ultimo tiempo he estado muy ocupado! – Trato de defenderse Draco de su amigo. La verdad si había sido muy ingrato.

-No te preocupes! Te entiendo! Yo tampoco te había llamado! – Blaise todavía conservaba su amplia sonrisa. – Pero la verdad Draco... no creo que hayas venido solo a verme... no es verdad? – concreto Blaise a el no se le podía engañar fácilmente, aunque su voz no sonó molesta mas bien divertida.

-La verdad que si! – confirmo Draco – a ti no te puedo engañar.

-Lo se amigo... lo se – sonrió triunfal Blaise – pero dime.... vienes por un favor verdad?, me vas a cobrar el favor por el de la ultima vez?

-Blaise! Deberías trabajar de adivino!, pareces Mago adivinando! – comento divertido el rubio.

-Ja! Ja!... muy divertido?, pero dime... que necesitas?

-Antes que eso – Draco busco algo en una de sus bolsas! Sacando un paquete, un regalo, el mismo que había comprado hoy – Toma! Feliz Navidad! Adelantado!

-Valla! muchas gracias amigo! No debiste haberte molestado – tomo feliz el obsequio – snif... snif... te acordaste de tu pobre he insignificante amigo – comento dramáticamente Blaise, muy falso de por cierto. – y yo no te he comprado nada! – esta vez Blaise se entristeció

-No te preocupes!... mas bien! Ya se que quiero como regalo! Y solo tu Blaise me lo puedes dar...

-Haber... que es lo que quieres? – por fin el chico de los ojos cobalto recupero su sonrisa.

-Pues veras...

Antes de pedirle su "obsequio" le contó todo lo ocurrido de ayer, el podía confiar en su amigo 100...

-Pues amigo! Primero que nada... FELICIDADES! – abrazo Blaise al rubio

-Eh?...... – a Draco le pareció muy extraña la reacción, ni siquiera entendía por que se puso así. – Amigo... me puedes explicar porque las felicitaciones?

-Muy simple amigo!... Estas enamorado! – Comento Blaise con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Como sabes eso? – se le notaba demasiado? Se cuestiono el rubio mentalmente.

-Muy fácil!... note que cuando hablas de el tus ojos tenían un brillo especial!...

Draco se le quedo mirando raro, nunca su amigo se había comportado así, eso lo asustaba. Pero Blaise interrumpió los pensamiento que Draco.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo... que tengo que ver yo con el asunto? – esta vez el incrédulo fue el editor del diario.

-Como te conté, solo e se su nombre, y lo quiero encontrar, y tu me puedes ayudar.

-Como? – Todavía no entendía que tenia que ver el?

-Pues toma – Draco saco de uno de sus bolsillos el papel que había escrito en la mañana. – Como en el diario que trabajas es uno de los mas vendidos. Pensé que pudiera publicar esto y luego una nota que diga que lo estoy buscando... o algo parecido!

-Ya entiendo – Por fin comprendió!, tomo el papel que Draco le entregaba – ok!... toma esto como tu regalo de navidad!

-Estamos a mano!

-Creo que lo publicaran mañana mismo!

-Gracias Blaise!. Ya es hora de marcharme!

-Esta bien!, ven a verme mas seguido! – se despidió Blaise

-Adiós – Draco se iba a voltear para marcharse, cuando escucho la voz de su amigo.

-Cuando lo encuentres! Quiero ser el primero en conocerlo! No lo olvides! – fue lo ultimo que se escucho de Blaise

-Claro! – Draco finalizo la conversación. Y se marcho del lugar.

Al otro día un Joven de cabellera desordenada negra despertaba de un hermoso sueño, nuevamente había soñado con el. Su Poeta.

Esperaba ansiosamente volver a verlo, o por lo menos una señal que se acordaba de el, que no lo había olvidado.

Cuando por fin se levanto, fue a tomar desayuno al comedor de su apartamento que supuestamente compartía con su "padre". Ya que siempre que se levantaba no estaba y cuando se acuesta tampoco. Ya que llega mas tarde. TODO por su trabajo.

Vio alrededor de su hogar. Estaba todo lleno de adornos de navidad, su árbol verde decorado con esferas Rojas y doradas. Todo lo había hecho el solo. Su Padre ni se preocupaba de los detalles de la época. Pasaría esta navidad solo como el año pasado, que fue la primera navidad con su padre, ausente de por cierto.

Suspiro, no quería recordar eso ahora. Se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor. Había llegado el Periódico. Se dispuso a hojearlo.

Hasta que encontró un articulo que le llamo enormemente la atención.

Era la sección de Cultura. Y pudo apreciar un Poema. Leyó.

**Poema del día: Cada Vez que llueva**

**Para mi Ángel :**

Dos Gotas de lluvia  
sobre mi Ventana  
fueron como aquellas  
que yo vi en tu Cara

Fue en aquel Adiós  
que tu y yo nos dimos  
en aquella noche  
que nos despedimos  
¿Fue acaso esto AMOR?  
Creo...nos quisimos  
Una jugarreta  
nos troncho el Destino  
Te recordaras...  
Como yo te Ame...  
las miles de cosas  
que yo te entregue...  
Cada vez que llueva  
Te Recordare'  
Se que nos quisimos  
!Yo a ti te Adore'!

**Draco Malfoy**

Este Poema esta dedicado a Harry Potter, del mismo autor del poema Draco Malfoy. El día 22 te espera en el Café " La Republica", cuando la Luna aparezca y el Sol Caiga.

Articulo escrito por Blaise Zabbini

A Harry parecía que se le iba a salir el corazón si no se calmaba. Se había acordado de el! Le había escrito un poema!, lo busco!, Quería verlo! Como se lo había prometido!

Abrazo el Periódico contra su pecho. Hasta esperar para el Día de mañana.

Continuara......

Ok... ok! T.T salió horrible!... pero es lo que hay.. u.u

Como pudieron ver! Salió un nuevo personaje! Que va ayudar mucho en la historia!

También salió un Poema! Cabe aclarar que no es mío!... encontré una pagina con puros poemas, y este se encontraba acorde con lo que buscaba... el poema pertenece a: Teresa Medina

Y también va a tener un especial de Navidad! Espero poder ponerlo en 24!... pero cualquier cosa es el 23 o el 26.. n.n...

Reviews!!!! Ok! Chau!


	3. Persecución en Londres, La navidad se ac...

Holas!! Primero que nada! aqui me tienen siguiendo escribiendo.. n.nU...

Y lo otro importante es aclarar sobre el especial de Navidad!... se suponía que iba a hacer este capitulo (3°), pero, necesitaba de un capitulo mas, o si no iba a quedar muy inconcluso y eso puede confundir.. uu.

Así que igual el 24 va estar el especial de navidad, solo que va hacer el 4° Cáp.

Ok! Que lo disfruten!

* * *

Como el poeta ama a su Musa

Persecución en Londres, La navidad se acerca

Hoy era el día! Lo vería de nuevo!, y esta vez no pensaba separarse de el!.

Se vistió con una de sus mejores ropas, de si era muy sencillo. Unos pantalones negros, un poleron (chaqueta) azul oscuro, y lo que no podía faltar!, una bufanda de color Azul, pero mas claro que el tono de su poleron (chaqueta).

Siempre se vestía de colores opacos, combinaban con su pelo negro azabache y resaltaban sus bellos ojos verde esmeraldas. Que deslumbraban a cualquiera.

Harry, por fin estuvo listo, estuvo toda la mañana esperando la tarde. Cuando se decía que el sol se iba y la luna aparecía. Se refería a las 7 de la tarde.

Recién eran las 6.00 p.m, pero sentía que no podía esperar mas.

Tomo las llaves, dinero, el celular, todo lo que necesitaba para ir al centro. Se dispuso a marchar.

* * *

El sol todavía permanecía sobre la ciudad, aunque no brillaba con la intensidad de siempre, eso se podía decir que el día se estaba acabando y la Señora noche se acercaba.

Decidió pasear por un parque, para matar el tiempo.

Sus pasos eran lentos y pesados, pero ya quería llegar a su encuentro.

Toda la gente volteaba a mirarlo, en todo el trascurso llevaba la sonrisa mas sincera y tierna de todas. Como no sonreír?, tan solo en pensar estar en sus brazos sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Al fin tan solo faltaban 10 minutos, 10 desgarradores minutos. A lo mejor los mas importantes y ansiados de su pequeña vida.

Se dio prisa, su corazón no aguantaba. Al final de todo vio el café, no había llegado aun, pero faltaba tiempo. Se sentó en una de las mesas del café "La Republica". Si quisiera podría esperar una eternidad tan solo para verlo.

* * *

Un rubio, caminaba tranquilamente, no sentía duda que lo iba a encontrar. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a la cafetería.

El llevaba puesto un abrigo largo café, en donde se podía notar un chaleco verde y pantalones negros.

Cuando por fin diviso su destino. Pareciera que su corazón se había parado y dejado de bombear la sangre necesaria.

Podía notar en una se las bancas, una melena muy desordenada se color negro, tenia la cabeza gacha, parecía que estaba leyendo algo. Para pasar el tiempo.

Se apresuro a llegar, no quería llegar atrasado su primera "cita" con Harry.

* * *

En el café. Harry estaba leyendo un articulo, o eso supuestamente, ya que tenia en las manos una revista que no tenia idea cual era y un articulo sin la menor idea de que se trataba.

Mas bien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Todo estaba en paz cuando sintió una manos sobre su hombro.

Podía ser el?, se sentía tan cálida, y la reparación tan cerca, quería voltear para ver esos bellos ojos grises-azulados y encontrarse con esa sonrisa sincera, con la que lavaba soñando tres días seguidos.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, tenia miedo, no sabia que le iba a decir, como reaccionar...

-Buenas tardes... – se escucho esa voz ronca, ya conocida para el.

Harry se volteo rápidamente, y le sonrió, ahí estaba el. Tan como lo imaginaba, o aun mejor!.

No supo como, se levanto y lo abrazo del cuello. Estaba tan Feliz, no pensó en nada mas. Solo quería comprobar que en verdad estaba ahí.

-Sabia que me encontrarías! – dijo Harry, estaba muy alegre, todavía seguía en el abraza con Draco – Sabia que me buscarías! Y me encontrarías!

-Como no!... Usted cree que lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente – pregunto cortes Draco alzando una ceja divertido.

-Me alegra que no lo hiciera – Se aferró mas a Draco, no quería soltarlo, no ahora.

-Yo también mi Harry...yo también

Todo era perfecto. Por fin se habían encontrado, los dos, esperaban con ansias este momento.

Harry sonrió mas, sonaba tan bien, en especial como lo decía Draco, "Mi Harry", nada podía arruinar ese momento... excepto..

-CHICAS MIREN! ES DRACO! – Excepto fan desquiciadas, una de ellas alerto a las demás, todas voltearon para ver a su "ídolo".

-DRACO!!! – Gritaron algunas Señoras al unísono.

Harry y Draco se sobre saltaron, y se separaron rápidamente.

El Rubio había previsto que esto pasaría, pero, tenia que tomar riesgos para encontrar a Harry. El chico ya había lidiado con varias situaciones como estas con las Fans. Y solo había una salida.

Draco rápidamente tomo la mano del oji-verde, y empezó a correr, el otro no sabia que es lo que estaba pasando. Lo único que tenia consiente, es que si quería sobrevivir y volver a ver a Draco. Tenia correr. Y rapido!

-Vamos! – se apresuro el rubio a alentar a Harry a que corriera mas rápido! Sin soltarle de la mano - Tienes que correr si quieres vivir! – Draco no parecía alterado, pareciera divertido, que como costumbre ya sabia lo que se tenia que hacer en estas ocasiones, aunque era incomodo.

-Eso intento.. ESO INTENTO! – Harry trato de mantener la marca de Draco, cuando volteo y vio a lo que parecía el " Fan- Club" de Draco.

Se había arruinado su momento " romántico " con Draco. Pero no todos los días corres por la calles de Londres perseguidos por Fans desquiciadas de tu... mmm... " amigo con ventaja ", todavía no sabia se su relación era oficial...

Draco llevaba una sonrisa, corriendo como podía, y Harry corría dirigido por Draco, no tenia idea donde iba, solo sabia que estaban de la mano corriendo, y al fin y al cabo, era muy divertido. No se lo explicaba. Pero mantuvo una sonrisa mas pronunciada.

Mientras que la Fans seguían persiguiéndolos... Gritando cosa como...

-DRACO NO HUYAS! – grito una

-QUIERO SER TU HARRY! – dijo otra aun mas loca!

-TEN UN HIJO CONMIGO! – este ya era el colmo de las Fans

En la carrera pasaron por varios puestos ambulantes, ya no se sorprendían ver cada mes, al "Joven Draco " corriendo para salvarse de sus Fans.

Harry pensó que había parado por un momento, y así fue, cuando trato de enfocar su vista en ver porque pararon, la carrera siguió.

No entendió la razón de por que se detuvieron por un instante, hasta que dieron la vuelta en un callejón.

Cuando el Peli-negro recupero el sentido, se dio cuenta de que la Fans seguían corriendo en otra dirección, es decir, estaban a salvo.

Los dos chicos estaba exhaustos, respiraban agitadamente, aunque mantenían una sonrisa.

* * *

Caminaron un poco mas hasta encontrar ese parque ya tan conocido para los dos, se sentaron en una banca para calmarse, y descansar.

- Siento... – El rubio todavía no recuperaba el aliento, aunque insistió en hablar. - Siento, haberte hecho pasar... este...este... mal rato. – Trato de disculparse.

-No.. no te preocupes.. – Harry aunque estuviera cansado, tenia su sonrisa... – La verdad fue... divertido.

-Jajajaja... – se rió Draco, Harry era muy extraño y a la vez sorprendente, encontrar correr como locos por la calles, era divertido? – Pero en serio, discúlpame.

-Si te dije que no importaba.. – trato de explicar Harry lo mas alegre posible.. – Pero si la única manera de que me hagas caso, es decirte que acepto las disculpas, así será.. – parecía que el Rubio era un poco terco.

-Entonces toma esto como muestra, como un obsequio por la disculpa.. – El rubio alzo su mano izquierda y tenia un bella rosa Blanca, parecía un poco deteriorada, por el viaje.

Harry lo miro confundido, en verdad la rosa era simplemente hermosa, pero como la había obtenido?...

-Gra.. Gracias.. – fue todo lo que atino a decir Harry

-De nada.. – Draco sonrió ante la expresión confusa de Harry.. – pues.. la obtuve, cuando estábamos corriendo, había una florería ( los puestos ambulantes), y me la dieron ( lo dejo a su cuenta )... y creí que era perfecta para ti.

Harry se sorprendió, en todo ese recorrido, el rubio, muy atento de su parte, le dio un regalo, la rosa, eso era muy detallista y lindo de su parte. El moreno sonrió y se sonrojo.

-En serio... Gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte. – Harry seguía manteniendo su sonrisa, pero se sintió un poco culpable, el ni siquiera le tenia un presente, o se había preocupado de eso.. – Draco... yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte, has sido tan atento. – bajo la vista apenado.

-Harry, yo no te pido nada a cambio – trato de tranquilizar a su ángel.. – Solo... – Harry levanto la vista.

-Solo... lo único que quiero a cambio, es tu sonrisa, tan solo verte sonreír, saber que estas feliz, yo con eso me conformo, es mas! Me basta!, solo, dedicame una de tu preciosas sonrisas...

Harry se sorprendió, nunca nadie le hablaba tan lindo, nadie había sido tan atento, hace mucho que se dejaron de preocupar por el, y de la noche a la mañana llego su Poeta.

Y el oji-verde, hizo lo que le pedía, era la mínimo que podía hacer.

Sonrió, sonrió como nunca le había sonreído a alguien, no hasta ahora, en lo único que pensaba, era que quería dedicarle todas sus sonrisas a su Rubio.

Se abrazaron nuevamente, estuvieron minutos así. Hasta separarse un poco. Para mirarse a los ojos. Verdes contra grises.

Se fueron acercando, no querían apresurar las cosas, los dos espiraban el aliento cálido del otro. Hasta juntar por fin sus labios, cada uno saboreaban las miles de sensaciones que producía ese beso. Empezaron muy lentamente a mover sus labios, hasta convertirse en una danza mas rápida.

Cuando sentían que les faltaba el aire, a mucho pesar se separaron. Harry estaba sonrojado mientras Draco sonreia.

Todo esta en silencio. Abrazados, Harry en el pecho de Draco. Pero uno de ellos lo quiso romper el descomunal ausencia.

-Draco...

-mmmm... dime

-Con quien vas a pasar la navidad? – Pregunto curioso el peli-negro alzando la vista para encontrar los ojos grises.

-Pues... creo que solo – Agrego Draco, no parecía entristecerlo, mas bien se veía que estaba acostumbrado.

-Entonces.. – Harry se levanto y miro a Draco. – No te gustaría pasarla conmigo...- Dijo Harry sin rodeos.

-Claro! seria todo un honor!, pero que no será muy imprudente de mi parte interponerme en tu cena de Navidad con tu padre. – pregunto incrédulo en rubio?, preguntándose si el Padre de Harry se molestaría.

-Draco.. – pronuncio suavemente el moreno. – la verdad no creo que mi Padre pasa la Noche buena conmigo, debe de trabajar ese día como el año pasado.

Que clase de Padre era el de Harry?, Draco no comprendía quien deja a su hijo solo en Navidad solo por... trabajo?, eso lo empezó a molestar. Pero no iba a arruinar el momento y pensó en lo indicado.

-Entonces el gusto es mío de poder acompañarte en Navidad – Draco nuevamente sonrió – pero.. y tus amigos?

-Pues les pregunte antes de conocerte, y me dijeron que les encantaría pero tenían compromisos con sus familias. – Harry se notaba triste, pero su semblante cambio repentinamente a una alegre. – Pero ahora se que no voy a estar solo, voy a tenerte a mi lado.

-Por supuesto, siempre me vas a tener a tu lado.

-Draco... ya es muy tarde, me tengo que ir, pero antes – Harry saco de su bolsillo una tarjeta – Aquí tiene mi numero de celular, para que te comuniques conmigo, para ponernos de acuerdo para la cena y todas esas cosas.

-Y para decirme donde queda tu casa – era lo mas importante.

-Y de paso, conocernos mejor, apenas nos conocemos, y el intento de hoy fue, interrumpido –comento un divertido Harry.

Harry le dio un beso fugas a su Rubio, y salió corriendo.

-ADIOS! – Grito un alegre Harry moviendo la mano en señal de despedida para luego seguir su camino.

Draco lo observo, en verdad su chico era muy entusiasta, después de pensar un rato... siguió su camino a casa.

Continuara...

* * *

Ok!... estuvo muy aburrido.. XDD.. pero esto fue como un relleno.. n.n...

Así que cualquier duda! Dejen un review!

Se les gusto la historia dejen un review!

Para cualquier cosa un Review!

Ok! Chau!


	4. Especial de Navidad!

Holas!! primero que nada debo decir... FELIZ NAVIDAD! nOn. Espero que tengan una Noche Buena, y que lo pasen con sus seres queridos!

Lo siento, lo siento. Lo siento!!!!... ToT... no pude subirlo en 24, por problemas, ya saben! Era Navidad (víspera) y me sacaron del PC... y mi madre comp. Apago el PC, me borro la mitad de la historia, menos mal que la otra la tenia guardada.. u.u... TT lo siento mucho! Espero que me perdonen!

Como ven! he aquí el especial de Navidad!..véanlo como un regalo a todos ustedes queridos Ficlectores!!! Espero que los disfruten! (aunque salió atrasado XD)

Ok! Al fic!

* * *

**Como el Poeta ama a Su Musa Especial de Navidad **

Especial de Navidad

En la bella ciudad de Londres se veía muy animada, especialmente hoy día, 24 de Diciembre, Víspera de Navidad.

Pequeños copos de Nieve caían lentamente sobre la esplendorosa Ciudad, pero eso no significaba que estuviera mas desierta por el clima, Al contrario la gente se veía mas animada.

Comprando los últimos toques para la cena, o simplemente paseando disfrutando la velada.

Especialmente dos Jóvenes, el mas alto y rubio estaba cargado de varias bolsas mientras el moreno pasaba por cada tienda con una lista en mano.

-Creo que es todo Draco – sonrió despreocupadamente Harry, revisando la lista, y viendo a su compañero.

-Si, eso parece – apenas pudo articular el rubio con todos los paquetes encima, y corriendo uno para poder ver la cara del oji-verde.

-Gracias de nuevo por acompañarme en las ultimas compras, y haberte ofrecido llevar los paquetes. – Siguió hablando el moreno – debiste haberme dejado ayudarte, no están muy pesados??.

-No para... nada – Draco casi pierde el equilibrio – ok.. esta bien, ayúdame con estas – prosiguió el rubio pasándole unos paquetes a Harry.

Harry recibía los paquetes gustosamente, había estado toda la tarde tratando de convencer a su rubio que le pasara mas paquetes, para que no se le hiciera muy pesado. Pero este se había negado, era muy caballeroso... o simplemente terco.

En el ultimo tiempo, Draco y Harry habían pasado horas viéndose y conociéndose, aunque fueran dos días (XD), era suficiente, ya se conocían mejor. Todo iba de maravilla, y si las cosas seguían así en poco tiempo serian novios.

Todavía no habían formalizado su relación, apenas se conocían, y si las cosas funcionaban, no dudaban en que esto podría funcionar. Pero hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

Y así siguieron, platicando todo el camino hasta el condominio, en donde estaba el apartamento de Harry, en donde celebrarían la Noche Buena.

* * *

Cuando los dos chicos se encontraban en la puerta de la casa, el dueño de este, saco las llaves para abrir. Cuando por fin lo hizo. Convido a Draco a pasar.

Harry ya conoció el apartamento de Draco, pero este no había venido al de su Ángel.

La verdad era muy amplio, debía de tener unas tres habitaciones, el Living y el comedor separados, con varios muebles de muy buen gusto. Cocina y baños grandes también. Sabia que su chico debía de tener una buen gusto. Y esto lo comprobaba.

El rubio todavía no reaccionaba, contemplando el lugar. Sin darse cuanta que el moreno ya había cerrado la puerta he ido a la cocina para guardar algunas cosas.

-Me alegra que te guste – dijo divertido el moreno, ante la mirada todavía perdida del rubio.

-Es muy agradable – por fin había salido de su estado atónito. – lo decoraste tu? O ya estaba así cuando llegaste?

-Cuando yo llegue, esto estaba muy sobrio para mi gusto, así que pedí permiso para remodelarlo, en fin, Padre ni le importo. – dijo con desgano el dueño del apartamento.

-Pues, déjame decirte que tiene un buen gusto para la decoración – anuncio divertido Draco, tratando también de hacer olvidar a Harry de los temas de su padre.

-Muchas Gracias, me alegra que le guste al señor – contesto alegre el peli-negro, sonando cortes, sin disimular lo divertido.

-Claro!, pues viniendo de usted! TODO me gusta – Hablo seductoramente al poeta. Provocando un sonrojo de parte del otro chico.

Y así siguieron por el resto de la velada, hasta llegar a la hora de preparar la cena!

-Harry, te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro! dime! – el oji-verde lo miro confundido

-Sabes... cocinar? – pregunto incrédulo el rubio mirando la "extraña" "cosa" que llamaba salsa (según el cocinero).

-Pues claro! – todavía no comprendía el la pregunta.

-O por lo menos, sabes cocinar comida comestible? – no era la mejor manera de decirle a alguien que te importa, que su comida no es la mejor, es eso o comerte he intoxicarte.

Harry todavía no comprendía lo que trataba que decir, hasta, que ya descubrió lo que quería decir.

-Ooohh... ya veo – dijo un Harry con el ceño fruncido, tratando de sonar dolido. – así que no te gusta lo que estoy cocinando?

-Yo no dije eso

-A no? – Harry todavía seguía mirando a Draco con reproche.

-No, solo pregunte que si era comestible

-Haber señor, " Comida Comestible ", dígame usted sabe cocinar algo mejor que esto? – esta vez el moreno sonrió triunfal.

-Me alegra que preguntase eso! – Draco hablo con su tono de superioridad – Yo se cocinar!, y comida buena y comestible.

-En serio? – el moreno le seguía el juego a su rubio, ya no estaba molesto – entonces cocina tu!

-Es una orden? – levanto un ceja rubia.

-Si lo quiere tomar como una, solo le digo que cocine usted.

-Como digas Harry

Cuando pudo finalizar esta oración. Draco le quito el delantal que tenia puesto Harry, muy ágilmente se lo puso. Empujo a Harry fuera de la cocina hasta cerrar la puerta.

Harry todavía veía confundida la escena, pero, sonrió.

-Y no intentes abrir la puerta! – Grito el rubio desde adentro de la cocina.

-Entonces que hago?, me dejaste sin cocinar!

-Pon la mesa! Yo me encargo de esto! – fue lo ultimo que se escucho decir de Draco, antes que se pusiera manos a la Obra.

Harry no le quedo mas que hacer lo que le decía, y suspirar.

* * *

Por fin había terminado de poner la mesa y darle unos últimos toques. Ahora estaba descansando, todavía Draco no salía de la cocina, y no tenia mas remedio que esperar.

Al pasar de un rato, de la nada salió una figura ya tan familiar para el moreno de la cocina.

-Todo listo! – Anuncio Draco con una gran sonrisa presumida – puedes ir a sentarte, yo traigo la comida.

El chico obedeció, cuando se sentó en su lugar. Hasta divisar a su "pareja" (literalmente) entrar a al comedor con un gran plato en sus manos.

Se sentó justo al frente de el oji-verde, poniendo el plato al centro, con unas cuantas acompañantes a un lado.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, los dos chicos se quedaron mirando, en un silencio descomunal.

-Muy bien Harry! Espero que sepas apreciar la buena comida, porque estas a punto de probar un plato único, exclusivo en su sabor. – Presumió altaneramente el Rubio.

El moreno tuvo que admitir que se veía bastante apetitoso el platillo, era un Pavo, bastante grande, en donde el olor muy agradable desprendía.

-Draco debo aceptar que esto debe de estar muy rico – Harry miraba muy hambriento la comida, no había comido desde el almuerzo.

-No debe! Esta! Deliciosos!, y que esperas pruébalo – el oji-azul por fin dio la iniciativa para que lo probara.

Se sirvieron una porción cada uno. Era exquisito!, se notaba que un tal Rubio sabia de cocina.

-Y?, como esta? – necesitaba que Harry le confirmara que estaba bueno, y así poder declarase ganador de el pequeño pleito por quien preparaba la cena mejor.

-Esta bien tu ganas – dijo Harry sin ganas

-Pero dime... te gusta?

-Esta simplemente delicioso

-Como no! Si YO lo prepare! – sonrió triunfal

-Lo que tu digas.. – finalizo divertido el moreno. A veces el rubio se comportaba como un niño pequeño.... y eso era adorable.

Después de terminar el momento de la cena, que paso muy tranquila, entre comiendo platicando principalmente el rubio elogiándose a si mismo por su obra de comida.

El reloj marco las 12.00 en punto, la medianoche. Eso significaba que la navidad había llegado...pero principalmente..... ABRIR OBSEQUIOS!

Los dos muchachos se sentaron a cada lado del árbol. Estaban en completo silencio.

-Esta bien creo que es hora de los... obsequios? – rompió por fin el moreno la instancia de silencio.

-Creo...

Harry busco entre su alrededor, sacando un pequeño paquete. Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo extendió hacia Draco.

-To...toma – balbució el moreno, sonrojado. En verdad esperaba que le gustace.

El poeta lo tamo muy agradecido. Empezó a desenvolver muy delicadamente el envoltorio. Hasta sacar un objeto medio cuadrado, lo que parecía ser un CD.

-Espero que te guste, la verdad no sabia que regalarte, pero cuando conversábamos comentaste que te gustaba ese grupo...

El CD era de Placebo, "Once More With feeling, Singles 1996-2004" (Grandes éxitos), el le gustaba mucho este grupo.

-Valla! Harry! Te acordaste! – en verdad se sorprendido ante el acto del moreno, había recordado de uno de sus grupos favoritos, y esmerado de buscar un CD de ellos. – Muchas Gracias!

El moreno sonrió complacido, se alegraba mucho de haber podido encontrado el CD correcto.

-Bueno es mi turno – dijo Draco – Capaz no sea tan bueno como el tuyo..

El rubio saco de su bolsillo un pequeño pergamino.

-Puede que no sea lo que tu esperabas, pero... es de mucho valor para mi

El chico de pelo negro, no entendía muy bien el significado de las palabras del otro muchacho. Pero parecía muy importante.

-Espero que lo puedas apreciar, como yo lo hago. – prosiguió el rubio. Tomo nuevamente el pergamino y se lo paso a su contraparte. – Fue... fue mi primera poesía "decente", que escribí.

El oji-verde. Se quedo helado. No porque no le gusto el regalo. De lo contrario. Se sentía muy halagado que su chico le haya confiado algo de mucho valor para el.

Harry tomo el pergamino entre la manos delgadas de Draco, sintiendo su tacto. Cuando por fin lo tuvo, lo empezó a abrir con mucho cuidado. Para cuando estuvo abierto. Empezó a leer muy cuidadosamente.

Mi reflejo en el Espejo y un Lago de Preguntas 

_Me miro en un espejo, me observo_

_Mi reflejo…. Estampado _

_En aquel objeto………._

_Veo alegrías y tristezas,_

_Dos lados diferente… _

_Como la Luz y la oscuridad…_

_Un sol que brilla muy radiante,_

_Y una Luna opaca y pálida_

_Que llora sin razón…_

_Me pregunto… ¿ese soy yo?_

_Si lo soy… _

_Pero ¿por qué tiene que haber oscuridad?_

_Porque sin ella no hay luz..._

_Yo mismo me doy respuesta…_

_Sin entenderme… _

_¿Por qué? No lo sé _

_Simplemente No lo sé._

_Me sigo observando…_

_Ya no me veo, _

_Solo hay una silueta borraza,_

_¿Serán mis recuerdos?_

_No, no lo son…_

_Busco una respuesta,_

_Sin saber la Pregunta…_

_No importa, en fin…_

_La vida se trata de buscar _

_Interrogantes, y descifrar _

_La mayor posible._

**Draco Malfoy **

Cuando por fin termino su lectura. Levanto su vista lentamente para encontrar los ojos de su Rubio, lo cual lo observaba preocupado.

-Espero que no sea muy poco... tu te esmeraste en encontrar el Cd... y yo simplemente... – en verdad estaba preocupado de que Harry no le gustase.

-No!... no, es perfecto. – Harry le sonrió tiernamente, se encamino hasta su chico, se inclino y lo abrazo. Hasta susurrarle en el oído – Muchas Gracias, esto es muy valioso para mi.

Draco sin pensarlo correspondió el abrazo.

-Me alegra que te guste...

Se quedaron un buen rato juntos, abrazados.

-Feliz Navidad Drakito! – sonrió Harry todavía abrazado de Draco.

-Feliz Navidad mi Ángel... – Finalizo Draco, antes de fundirse los dos en un tierno beso.

Continuara...

* * *

Holas! nuevamente!... pies antes explicar una cosas!

Lo del CD... pues algun puede que conozcan esta banda! Que a mi me fascina!, y el CD lo puse porque a mi me llego de Regalo. nOn

Y lo estaba escuchando mientras escribia.

Y la poesía, si es un asco!... porque?... porque esa poesía fue la primera decente que escribí.. TT... así que es de mi autoría...

Ok! eso es todo! FELICES FIESTAS! Chau!


End file.
